A Fever Can Lead A Long Way
by ThePersonaNarutoLover12
Summary: In this story Sae has a fever and it's pretty bad, Akechi managed to pick up on this and offered to help. With Makoto on a council trip Sae has no choice
1. Chapter One (Edited)

"Sae-san I have a question."

"Sigh, What is it Akechi this is the fifth time you've said that."

"Are you free tonight?" Sae turned around in her chair to stare at Akechi with a confused look.

"Why do you want to know?" Sae asked.

"Well this case is pretty hard and I'd like to discuss it at a time where I'm not disturbing your work."

"Why can't you just text me?"

"Well I thought that it would be more plesent if we dicussed it in person, I'll pay for the food."

"No I'm not free today." - _Damn-_ Akechi had to build up all of his courage to do this and it was just rejected.

"Maybe on Friday night? I'm free then." This made Akechi feel as though his courage hadn't gone to waste. His face lit up.

"Ok! That's completely fine with me. Any recommendations on where to go?"

"Why're you so keen to invite me to dinner to discuss a case?" Akechi didn't want to say that it was because he wanted to know more about her or he wanted to spend more time with her, he had to choose wisely. She is a detective after all.

"Well, I feel a lot more comfortable when discussing something in person rather then over text or a phone call, and it'll be fun so what do you say, you wanna go on Friday?"

"Yeah sure, so where are we going to go?"

"Where ever you want."

"Ok then, how about sushi." Akechi gave a little smirk and Sae had just realise what she had just said.

"Oh no, Akechi-" but she was cut off by a very amused Akechi.

"Convayer belt only." he said with a mocking tone, and he burst out laughing while Sae was struggling to hold back her own, so she decided to play along.

"Aw..." She said in a mocking of her own.

"My pancake dreams were ruined that day you know!" That was enough to make Sae start laughing until tears fell out of their eyes.

"See what I mean about the fun part of talking face to face."

"Yeah I see where your coming from. Crap it's lunch all ready."

"Want to get some coffee from lablanc, or do you want to get convayer belt sushi."

"Akechi don't start, I was struggling to stop laughing."

"Ok, Ok lets go lablanc then."

 **At Lablanc**

The bell rang as Sae and Akechi entered Lablanc.

"Afternoon, Akechi, Sae."

"Good afternoon to you to Akira. I'll be having one coffee please and what about you Sae."

"I'll have the same." Akira turned to look at the two to see signs that they had been crying.

"Um, are you two alright." Akira asked concerned "You seem to have been, crying?" Thats when the two had started sniggering until Sae finnaly answered with a 'yeah were fine'. Akira put the sniggering aside and asumed that it was just and inside joke that they shared.

 **AFTER LUNCH**

"Good thing we didn't get any convayer belt sushi." Akechi remarked.

"At least you got to live your pancake dreams there." Sae tagged along and they started sniggering again until there was a knock at the door making them stop their laughter and in stead trying to stop it from coming out.

"Come in!" Sae shouted while Akechi pretended to be interested in his work.

"Ah, Sae-san , we have found a case you may be particularly interested in."

"What is it?" Sae asked as Akechi perked his head up in interest.

"A polotic, using tax money to go on a holiday with his wife, here is the report." as the officer gave the report to Sae he swiftly left and Akechi walked over to Sae wanting to read the report with her.

"A polotic and his wife were being caught using tax money to not just go on holidays but for jewllary as well and were arrested in a ...sushi resturant." Sae and Akechi slowly went to look at eachother before bursting into laughter at their inside joke and Sae put the report a side to read later as there shift was over.

 **OUTSIDE**

"Hey Akechi." Akechi turned his head around to see Sae.

"What is it Sae-san, be quick cause I have to take the train soon."

"Would you like a lift?" Sae asked.

"Y-yes if you don't mind." Akechi managed to get out, Sae nodded her head towards the car indicateing for him to get in the car. Their stomachs started rumbeling and they had rememered that they only managed to have coffee before their break was over.

"Do you want me to drop you off home or do you want to go somewhere quickly I haven't got much time so it has to be somewhere quick." Sae said

"How about convayer belt sushi." Sae gave him a look. "Really Sae-san I'm being serious, It's not that far away and you can get it quickly to."

"Ok then let's go." Sae put the key in the ignition and they were off.

 **AT AKECHI'S HOUSE**

for some reson he was looking forward to Friday, they had also agreed to do this next Friday if they had the time that is. He decided to text Sae to see what was going on, and maybe get to know her a bit more so that when they went to get sushi it wouldn't be as awkward.

 **SAE'S POV**

 ** _Buzz Buzz_**

Sae was starteled by the sudden movement emited by her phone. At the moment she wasn't in the mood hence the amount of work she had. So she turned on the phone to see the following nonification.

 **One Message Recived: Goro Akechi**

She tapped on the nonification.

 **Goro Akechi:**

 **'Hey Sae.'**

 **AKECHI'S POV**

Akechi had his eye's glued on the screen waiting for a reply and he felt relived when he saw 'Sae Nijima Is Typing' Icon pop up.

 **Sae Nijima:**

 **'Hi Akechi is everything ok?'**

 **You:**

 **'Yes and you?'**

 **Sae Nijima:**

 **'Im fine so why'd you text me?'**

He took time with his reasponse

 **You:**

 **'I want to know more about you, so our convosation won't be awkward when it comes to friday'**

 **Sae Nijima:**

 **'Ok what do you want to know?'**

 **You:**

 **'whats your favorite colour?'**

 **Sae Nijima** :

 **'Purple whats yours?'**

 **You:**

 **'Red ok so what is your fav food?'**

 **Sae Nijima:**

 **'Udon'**

 **You:**

 **'Im suprised i thought you had more of a sweet tooth'**

 **Sae Niijima:**

 **'Really. What makes you think that?'**

 **You:**

 **'Well you do put quite a lot of sugar in your coffee'**

 **Sae Niijima:**

 **'Wait how do you know that?'**

Akechi has let it slip. How could he let his gaurd down so easily around Sae. But luckily he had a good exuse up his sleeve.

 **SAE'S POV**

Sae was at the moment confused by Akechi's remark about how she had liked to have sweet things and how he had said that she had put a lot of sugar in her coffee. After all the thinking she had done she saw that Akechi had texted back to her.

 **Goro Akechi:**

 **'I saw how much sugar you put in your coffee at lablanc'**

 **You:**

 **'Really now'**

 **Goro Akechi:**

 **'So** **what about Friday'**

 **You:**

 **'Didn't we agree on sushi?'**

 **Goro Akechi:**

 **'Yeah but what place there's nowhere called _sushi'_**

This had made Sae laugh slightly. She had to admit that Akechi had some sense of humor for a detective.

 ** _Knock Knock_**

Sae immediately turned off the phone and buried it in her pocket

and pretended to be doing her paper work.

''Come in!'' She shouted. Makoto sheepishly poked her head around the door.

''Sorry if I'm disturbing you sis, but dinner's made so if you want you could-''

''Sure I'll be right over.'' Sae said as Makoto nodded and closed the door.

Sae signed the few remaining papers and went to the dinner table where Makoto was setting the table.

To Sae this had felt weird as she had not had food in this kitchen for a while now and she could for some reason she felt as though Makoto was enjoying having this moment with her elder sister instead of by herself.

So that night Sae and Makoto had spent dinner together with a comfortable aura sitting around them.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for not uploading for a long time guys but as a comment said this fanfic was a little rushed so I tried to make it more interesting for you guys and tried to make it make more sense. Speaking of rushing I'm thinking of redoing my latest chapter and make it less rushed.**

 **Thank you to the person who had given me feedback in the comments it was very helpful.**


	2. Starting out

"Hey Sae-san are you Ok you seem pretty dazed."

"I'm fine Akechi."

"Are you sure. It doesn't take a detective to know that your not your normal self."

"Really Akechi I'm-"

"Let me get you some water . I'll be back in 10 minuets."

"Wait Akechi..."

But before she could finish he was gone. Akechi was right though, She did have a slight head ache the night before and thought it would go away. But it just got worse and and she just wanted to get to sleep. The coffee wasn't helping her stay awake at all though. She felt her eye lids drooping that Coffee really was crap.

OoOoOo

Akechi searched the fridge for a water bottle to give to Sae, he had to admit he was really concerned about his college, she had come in without her useual posture this morning and was late to reaspond to his 'good morning' and kept on holding her head in her hands. -She's proberly catching onto a fever-

He finally found a water bottle and hurried back to the office to find that Sae had fallen asleep on her desk. He put the water bottle down and went to go and feel Sae's forehead. -She's burning up-

OoOoOoOoOo

"Huh..." Sae awoke to feel someone's hand on her forehead and it was paticularly cold. "Akechi?"

"Sae-san, your awake. You, should really go home your catching onto a fever. Is there anyone at home to look after you?"

"Akechi really I'm, **cough cough**..." Sae was interupted by her coughing mid sentance.

"It's fine Sae-san you don't have to be so stobborn all the time, your in no condition to drive so let me do it for you, again is there anyone at home to look after you?"

Knowing that she had lost she nodded her head though that was a lie. Today was Friday and Makoto had school so ther really was no one at home.

"Your lieing todays a Friday and Makoto would be at school."

"Then why bother ask **cough cough** , ...ing"

"Come on Sae, I'll take you home your in no condition to drive, I'll do it for you."

"But you came by train cough."

"If you give me permission I'll, drive your car." Sae gave a reluctent nod, driving would proberly give her more stress.

"And since there's no one at home to look after you, I'll stick around until Makoto comes back if you don't mind."

"Makoto's not going to be back for the next,cough cough,...week. She has a cough cough council trip."

"I did say I was gonna stick around until Makoto came back didn't I." He looked at Sae with a warm look

"So that's what I'm gonna do."

This made Sae blush he really wanted to look after, her didn't he.

"But what about tonight and the case you were talking about?"

"We'll do it at your house, there is such thing as take away sushi you kniw and if you put it on a tredmill it could be convayer belt sushi."

This made them laugh, they hadn't mentioned the joke for a few days and it made them feel good when they remembered it.

 **IN THE CAR**

They had been in the hanging out together for some time (8 months) since they went to get sushi every Friday, how ever this was different they were going to her house for the whole week including the weekend, and for some reason Akechi was feeling nervouse but at the same time, exited.

Sae had said that he could stay around at her house during the week if he wanted to and he accepted the gesture. And he was on his way to his house right now to pick up his things and left Sae at her house hoping she would be alright as he would only be 10 minuets.And once he got back to Sae, the seven days will begin.

 **10 MINS LATER**

"I'm Back." said Akechi as he took his shoes off.

"Have you been OK." Sae turned her head around to face him and gave him a nod.

"The guest room is down the hall and to the right **cough cough...** you can rest there."

"Would you like for me to do anything?"

"Not really"

It wasn't until Akechi walked towards the hall way did he realise that Sae had already gotten comfortable as she had her hair clip out and had a change of cloths into a black top that had showed her right sholder and and a pair of blue jeans that were rolled up slightly from the legs so you could see her ankles, once he realised that he was there for a while he hurryed to the guest room to get his things unpacked. Once his things were unpacked he changed clothes himself - _This is going to be a long week-_ He thought

 **30 MINUETS LATER**

"Aww come on really!" Said Akechi as he lost another game of street fighter.

"Ha ha I win again! You sure your just not letting me win."

"Yes! I've been putting my all into trying to beat you. How do you keep on winning , after all you are the one with the fever." he sulked

 **"Cough cough...** Looks like we have a sour loser here." Sae teased as she gave a little smirk.

"I'm not! You watch I'll beat you next time!"

"Thats what you've been saying for the past 30 minuets."

"Fine! You win. Rematch?" Asked Akechi.

"Not really how about resident evil. If your up for it."

"I accept your challenge how about the first person to get scared gives the other person 1000 yen?"

"It's a **cough cough cough** , deal."

"Do you need some water before we begin or something?" Asked Akechi

"How about we get lunch now so we don't throw it up later."

"Ok then how about, udon. It is your favorite right?"

Sae nodded her head in suprise "How could you remember that convosation we had 8 months ago?"

"How could I forget it." Akechi said in a whisper hoping that Sae wouldn't hear but she did and it gave her a slight blush.

"So I'll get you some medicine on the way back Ok?"

"Ok... and don't be suprised if I'm asleep by the time you come back."

"Right, I'll be back in 20 minuets ,got it."

"Alright , **cough cough cough cough."**

At that momement he rubbed Sae's back noticing that the fever was getting worse and it wasn't long before he noticed how heated the air was and Sae was looking at him with tired eyes.

"Get some sleep, your gonna need it." He put his hand on top of her forehead. "Your head has gotten hotter since the last time. Proberly because we played a bit to much street fighter."

"I'll get to bed, if you want to know my bedroom is down the hall and to the left, **cough cough.** "

"Ok then, I'll be off. Oh and, Don't think that our bet is off when you feel ready well play. Bye." and with that Akechi left to get some medecine and some udon.

 **30 MINUETS LATER**

"Shit it's been 30 minuets already, Why is the udon taking so long."

Akechi cursed under his breath.

He wasn't meant to leave for so long.

"Here is your meal sir, that will be 4000 yen please."

"Here." Said Akechi as he threw the money on the counter before he ran out of the resturant."And keep the change!" He shouted before leaving.

And he ran back to Sae's house.- _Lucky she's asleep-_ He thought- _Or she would have killed me! Still I shouldn't take no chances-_

 **SAE'S POV**

She was already awake and was awaiting Akechi's arival. He was 10 minuets late.

"I'm back! Sorry I'm late Sae-san, the line to get udon was really long and I had to get your medicine-"

" **Cough cough cough cough cough,** it's fine."

"So your not mad?" Said Akechi in an innocent voice.

" **Cough cough cough cough,** no."

"Here." Said Akechi as he held a spoon full of medicine up to her mouth.

"Say aahhh."

"I can do it myself you know."

"Do you want to get better or not."

"Just give me the-Mmm! Akechi!" She was interupted by the spoon entering her mouth.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh man your reaction was halairiouse!!" Akechi laughed, Sae frowned and blushed. "Oh yeah the udon. Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Sae asked.

"The food's cold!"

"Ever heard of a microwave." She said in a sarcastic tone and Akechi started to play along.

"No how does it work?" Sae got up and walked over to the microwave.

"See this. This my friend is a microwave." And they burst out laughing, another inside joke.

"I'll just put it in here and wait for it to warm up."

 **1** **5 MINUETS LATER**

"Done!"

"Really Akechi, that fast." Akechi stared at Sae's bowl, she had only eaten half of her food.

"Is something wrong Sae?"

"No everything is- Wait did you just call me Sae and not Sae-san."

"Huh wait." Akechi took time to process what had just happened

"I guess I did. Is the something wrong about that?"

"No, It's just weird to hear you- **Cough cough cough."**

"Your coughing is back."

"I did just have the medecine."

"Yeah that is true, oh yeah resident evil! You still in for a game?"

"Sure, you got that 4000 yen ready?"

"Yeah you got yours?"

"Yep."

"Lets play!"

 **A/N**

 **Hey guys this is my beginners stage of writing a fanfic so forgive me if the spelling is bad plz review i want to see what I can improve on. Thx!**

 **BTW give me more suggestions on what ships you want me to write about Via review.**


	3. Expressing

**Continuation of the previous chapter**

"Ahhhhhh shiiiitttt! Why!" Akechi screamed. At the moment their bet was at Akechi screaming twice and Sae not screaming at all.

"Seriously Akechi. This is your second time screaming can't I just win the bet already?"

"No! I refuse to lose! lets carry on."

"But you've already lost-"

"Come on Sae!"

"Ok, geez."

20 minuets have past with 3 jump scares and no screams. Although they did flinch. It was currently 11:00pm, the had been playing for 5 hours just because Akechi was to reluctent to lose. He started to get tired as did Sae.

"Ok Sae you win, Sae?" He had turned to see that she was asleep and went over to her to confirm it.

"Your asleep, the fever really is catching up to you." He stared at the hall way for a second _-My bedroom is down the hall_ _and to the left-_

"I'm guessing that I'm going to have to do this."

So he picked her up carefully, bridal style, and walked towards her bedroom with ease carful not to wake her.

"Huh, Sae?"

She had squirmed a little bit in her sleep, and it gave Akechi a little fright. Akechi was at Sae's room and had some how managed to open the door and,onec he was in, placed Sae on the bed as carfully as possiable and he had noticed that she was frowning and muttering something.

"Fath...er."

Akechi's eyes widened.- _So she has this habit too, sleep talking about someone close to her. I can't let her suffer, at this time any way.-_ She had started sweating now and her head had gotten hotter and at least one tear had made it down her cheek.

"Sae. Sae wake up. Sae!" She opened her eye's slightly to see a worried Akechi.

"Sae! Are you Ok you started burning up and... You were muttering about someone your, father."

"It's fine really." She had then noticed the tear that had been on her cheek. Akechi wasn't normally that good at talking about how people felt but this time he felt like he needed to do this.

And he went over to hug Sae this took her by suprise.

"Talk to me Sae, I did come over here to look after you after all."

"No really it's fine, you shouldn't have come to look after me any way. you were better off without this."

This made Akechi kind of furious to hear but at the same time nervous. Did she really want him here? He gently made it so that her face was facing his.

"Sae, Don't say that. These past few hours I've had much more fun with then sitting down at home doing paper work or just scrolling through the channels on the TV. Trust me I'd much rather be here then at home. Just talk to me get you worries out, it's much better then just keeping them inside. Just talk to me when ever you feel comfortable Ok? Trust me you'd feel a whole lot better."

"Akechi..."

"Oh yeah your medecine. I'm just going to be a minuet."

Once Akechi had come back Sae started to open up.

"My father died persuing an organisation. He was run over by a man who had drugs implanted into his body. And they called it a ,'freak accident'."

"At least we have something in common." Akechi held a spoon full of medecine to her mouth.

"Here you were burning up." Sae tried to take the spoon from him but for some reason he would give it up.

"Akechi let me do it by my self."

"Just open your mouth so that we can get this over and done with, Sae."

She had realuctently opened her mouth to taste the bitterness of the medecine.

"Akechi, what you said before, what did you mean by we have something in common."

"Well my Mom died while I was still young due to..." His voice had trailed off.

"Akechi It's fine if you don't want to talk about it-"

"Suicide. She had died of suicide. And as for my dad, he was never really around so I had a pretty rough childhood as you could tell."

Akechi couldn't beleive he had just told Sae about his childhood, she really was easy to open up too.

"Sorry I guess I rambled on for a bit."

"It's fine at least I got to learn more about you. Your right, coming here was a good decisition."

"I guess that I should be getting to bed, Its 11:35 already."

"Alright. Night."

"Good night Sae." And with that he left the room and let Sae rest. He looked forward to the next day.

 **A/N**

 **Hi guys sorry this chapter is short the next one will be longer I promise you that! The next chapter will be the start of the 7 days that Akechi will be looking after Sae so look forward to that.**


	4. DAY 1

DAY 1

It was Saterday and the start of the 7 days that Akechi had to look after Sae.

Buzz Buzz Buzz.

His phone was vibrating. He cheaked the screen, three missed calls from a person labled 'Phyco Ex'. Akechi's ex girlfriend wasn't a paticularly nice person which was one of the reasons why he broke up with her, she did look beautiful but she was to controlling and at times agressive. She wouldn't let him out of his own house unless he had told her where he was going and if she didn't like where he was going she wouldn't let him go just in case he cheated on her. Which was a lie as she had been cheating on him with another man and they had broken up right then and there, after the break up she had tried to spread rumors about him but they were proven not be true. She's been trying to get hold of him ever since he became an ace detective and started turning up at TV interviews saying 'Its fine we can get back together' or 'Wanna hook up'.

He didn't care about her though.

SAE'S POV

10:43 her alarm clock read. -What time did I fall asleep last night?- Sae thought.

"Sae, you awake?" Said Akechi as he popped his head around the corner of Sae's door

"Y-yeah."

"Oh here." Akechi had given her the 4000 yen he owed sae on her bedside table.

"So you finally gave in." Said Sae with a lazy smile.

"Hey I did not give in, It was late and you were asleep so yeah. No point in carrying on."

"Cough, Cough Cough."

"Looks like it's time for your medecine."

"Can I feed myself this time? I'm not a kid you know. Cough cough cough cough.

"Alright if you wish. And don't fall asleep on me, this stage of your fever it likely that you get tired easily." Sae gave him a an 'are you seriouse' look

"I'm just looking after you, Sae it is what I came here to do after all."

And with that he left the room get to Sae her medecine.

"Crap is that the time. Sae needs to eat but I don't know how to cook and we ate all the udon last night. I'll worry about it later." He went back to Sae's room with the medecine.

"Ok Sae I'm back and here's the- Really?"

He had come back to find Sae in a peacful slumber and didn't feel like waking her up wouldn't be the best choice.-She does need her medecine right now or her fever is going to get worse. What should I do?- After a long time thinking to himself he heard her shuffle in her bed then saw her open her eyes slowly.

"Oh! Sae your awake."

"Huh? Oh Akechi, Yeah." Akechi reached out to feel her forehead and found it to be pretty hot.

"Time for your medecine! Open wide!"

"Akechi I'm, not in the mood for that right now." He had realised how upset she was just now as he could see that her eyes portrayed a hint of sadness yet anger

"Hey is something up? You can tell me you know."

"I've been haveing these recuring nightmares lately where I was in the place of my father when he was run over by the truck. I still haven't manged to get over it."

-Just like...me- Akechi thought.

"As have I. Exept It's different, I-I'm in the place of my mother's suicide or I'm just..." Akechi had trailed off. Sae had put a hand on his shoulder.

"Someone once told me that It's good to let it all out when the person is comfortable enough for them to. So just take you time, Ok?" Akechi was suprised with how nice Sae was being.

"Huh? It's snowing." His thoughts were interupted by Sae's voice.

"Oh, you just noticed? It's pretty heavy outside, and The news said that it was going to snow all week so I guess Makoto going to have a rough time."

"Oh yeah Makoto."

"What, you forgot she was on trip already? Wait, it,s 11 o'clock already!"

"I guess I'll make breakfast then."

"No!" This made Sae stop in her tracks.

"What is it Akechi, Is a bomb going to go off in the kitchen or something?"

"No you just, need to rest I'll make breakfast." -What did I just agree to.-

The panic was showing on Akechi's face.

"You don't know how to cook do you? Sigh come on."

"How did you-"

"It was written all over your face. I thought you were better at hiding your emotions Akechi." Normally he was but for some reason he had let it slip.

AT THE KITCHEN

"Ok Akechi what do you want for breakfast."

"Pancakes!" His uncontroled out burst had made him blush.

"...Please."

"You wouldn't mind helping me would you? We didn't have dinner last night so I take it your hungry. And It will help you learn."

"Ok! What do I have to do?"

"First can you get me the electric wisk."

"You got it! Um, where is it?"

"Uh I don't really know. I haven't been in the kitchen for at least a few months."

"Really A few months. Work must have been hard on you huh."

"Well being a prosocuter, life isn't exactly easy to say the least."

"How stressful is it?"

"Really stressful. I can hardly get a day off now, but I've gotten used to it."

Akechi was shocked,-Hardly any days off. And she's gotten used to it! That does explain her fever.-

"This may seem a bit weired to say but take a break now and again clear you mind go out with Makoto. You living a really stressful life is going to cause more problems for you in the future other then a fever."

"Makoto..."

Akechi decided to risk it.

"How long has it been since you've spent some qulity time with Makoto?" Sae's eyes widened.

"I...can't remember. She's proberly grow to dispise me now."

Akechi had felt bad now that he had asked such a personal question. He didn't know whether to apologize, change the subject, or just comfort her.

"Sae..." Then he looked out of the window. Snow. That gave him an idea.

"Hey Sae get your coat on there's something I want you to see."

"Huh? Are you sure? Look at the weather."

"That's the whole point. You'll see." He had said with a smile

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"Why are you taking me in this weather?"

"You'll see."

"Can you stop saying that?"

Akechi smirked.

"You'll see."


	5. This Time

**CONTINUATION FROM THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER.** :

"Akechi It's going to be freezing outside, and I'm sick enough as it is."

"Please Sae. Come on I want to take you somewhere while you have this time off. It'll be worth while I promise." Akechi had given her the puppy eyes in an attempt to convince her.

"Please Sae-san."

" **Sigh** fine."

"Yes! I promise you won't regret it."

"And If I do?"

"Lets not think.about the impossable for now. Come on lets get something to eat on the way, I'm starving."

"Where are we going to go to eat?"

"Just some cafe that sells pancakes."

"Ok if thats what you want."

 **IN THE CAR** :

"Want to go lablanc Sae?"

"Yeah sure they have pancakes there don't they."

Akechi blushed at this.

"L-lets go then." Akechi stated as he put the key in the ignition.

"Hey Akechi."

"Yeah?"

"Where are we really going?"

"It's a suprise."

"You'd better not rape me or any thing." This made Akechi laugh.

"No don't worry I won't, oh we're here.''

As they parked the car they had walked out into the freezing cold weather. But due to Sae's fever It had made the cold way worse.

''Why the hell would you take me outside while it's freezing cold and I have a fever? It doesn't take a detective to figure that out you know!''

''Calm down, stress is the enemy of beauty after all.''

This made Sae's cheeks a tint of pink.

''Shut up. Let's just go inside already I'm freezing.''

As the had entered lablanc they were greeted by Akira. But however no Sojiro. Akira was kind of suprised to see the two come not come in for their lunch break but for breakfast and they were both wearing casual clothes and not their usual atire. And Sae's face had looked slightly pink.

 _-Are they going out?-_ He thought.

- _They do make a pretty good couple-_

Hi Akira, can I have a coffee and some pancakes please?''

''Sure. And you Sae.''

''I'll just have some coffee please.''

''Really Sae you were complaining that you were starving on the way here.''

''I think that was you. You even dragged me out into the cold while I have a fever just so that you could get your pancakes.''

''True.''

''I left something in the car I'm just gonna go out side and get it quickly ok?''

Akechi gave her the keys.

''Sure. Just don't leave without me.''

''As if that's going to happen.'' She said as she left the cafe.

''Are you two going out?'' Akira said suprisingly calmly.

''Wh-what! Why would you think that I'm just looking after her until Makoto comes home.''

''Huh? What do you mean when Makoto come's home.''

''I'm back.'' Said Sae as she came in.

''Did you not know Akira? Well Makoto's on a council trip for the week so I had to look after Sae.''

This made Akira stop what he was doing and freeze

''Is something wrong Akira?'' Asked Sae.

''There's no way she's on a trip, On Friday she texted me saying that she was taking a study leave for the week so that she could focus on the up coming exams.''

This has made Sae widen her eyes.

''N-no there's no way... Makoto...''

Her surroundings had become dark as she fainted before hearing worried Akechi's voice saying.

''Sae?! Sae wake up!...''

 **AT THE HOSPITAL** :

Akechi was in the waiting room fidgeting awaiting for some news on Sae and it was driving him crazy. Akira called an ambulance at around the time Sojiro had come back. His thought's were disturbed when the door to the room that Sae was in opened and a nurse had stepped out.

''Are you Goro Akechi?''

''Y-yes. Is she ok?''

''She's fine and is currently resting. The cause of her fainting was stress and being overwhelmed. You can go in and visit her if you like.''

''Sure.''

As Akechi steped into the room he saw a worried Sae.

''Sae! Are you ok?'' He said as he ran over to her bed.

''Did you hear anything on Makoto? Does Akira know anything else on her whereabouts?''

''Sae calm down. The whole reason you was due to stress. If you want I could text Akira now to get some more information.''

''Ok...''

''Hey come on cheer up a bit . It pains me to see you in such distress.''

Akechi sat on the edge of Sae's bed and opened Akira's contact. Sae rested her head on his shoulder.

''Does this make you feel uncomfortable?'' asked Sae.

''No, not at all. Can... we just stay like this.'' Akechi couldn't believe what he had just said. But however Sae's reaction wasn't negative to say the least. She had wrapped her arms around his.

''Sure. I'm fine with it''

''How long till your discharged?''

''Just untill tomorrow. Why?'

''Just asking. If your comfortable enough I could text Akira now.''

''Y-yeah I am.''

''You sure?''

''Yes I'm ready.''

''Ok.''

 **Goro Akechi:**

 **'Hey akira sorry to bother you but sae and i want to know if you have anything else on makoto and it would really help if you did.'**

 **Akira Kurusu:**

 **'What i remember was that she was acting a bit strange before she had told me about her study leave she was more fidgety and was alot more quite in class and when we had hung out. I have a feeling that this may have to do with that kaneshiro guy.'**

''Wait did he just say Kane-Kaneshiro?''

Akechi could see the panic on Sae's face and was now clutching onto his arm like a lost child. He use his free hand to brush away the hair on Sae's face.

''Calm dow-''

That's it. Sae was gonna snap.

''Out of every possiable situation Makoto could have been stuck in it had to be the fact that she had been kidnapped by a thug! And one that is hard to find at that!''

She had now let go of Akechi's arm and was standing up with her back facing him. Akechi with no fear decided to approach Sae and calm her down.

''Sae.'' He had put his hand on her shoulder and had made it so that she was facing him. He could see that anger and sadness in her eyes. Without thinking he had cupped her cheek and had let their foreheads touch and had let their mouths touch as well. After about five seconds had passed they had seperated.

''Sae we're in hospital so calm down.''

The kiss had taken her off gaurd making her calm down slightly before he had went in and hugged her to make her feel slightly better.

''Don't worry we'll find her. Lets just forget about the Phantom Theives for now.''

''Alright. Your visiting time is almost up.''

Akechi turned around to check the clock, it had read 1:27 and he had come in here at 1:17.

''I still have five minutes left and I don't plan on moving so what do you say.'' He said as he had lifted her chin up to make them face to face.

''My sister is missing and you want to make out with me? Come on Akechi don't be so shallow.''

''S-sorry. I guess I got carried away.''

''You kissed me out of now where and I think that that was intentional.''

''Your the prosocuter. And yes I must confess that part of me made it intentional and part of me got caught up in the moment.''

 **Knock Knock Knock.**

''Quick get in the bed!''

Sae got into the bed while Akechi sat on the edge of it and they pretended that they were there the whole time just before the nurse opened the door.

''Mister Akechi, sorry to interupt but your time is up.''

''Yeah I'll be leaving soon.''

And she had left the room.

''We'll keep in touch alright?''

''Sure. Now I have to stay in this hospital when I'd much rather be at

home.''

''Don't worry you'll be discharged tomorrow. I'll pick you up at seven ok.''

''That's pretty early.''

''Well I'd want to see you as soon as possiable so might as well.''

This had made Sae blush

''Alright. See you then.''

''Yeah see you.''

Akechi gave her a peck on the lip's.

''Love you.'' She said before he had left.

''Love you too.'' He had said with a smile before leaving.

 **A/N**

 **Hey there guys sorry for the wait I had writers block for quite a while but I'm back. And I also plan on writing 1k words in each fanfic so.I need Ideas. your welcome to help if you want :-) .**


End file.
